kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Descenso al Corazón
|ingles = Dive to the Heart |kana = ダイブ・トウ・ハート |romaji = Daibu tou Hāto |origen = Kingdom Hearts }}Descenso al Corazón es un lugar que aparece en Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts χ y Kingdom Hearts III. Se le trata como un mundo dentro de un sueño y su naturaleza como el corazón del soñador. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos que se producen en su interior tienen efecto en el mundo real y en dos casos fuerzas externas observan lo que allí sucede. En Kingdom Hearts II, la Organización observa y comenta la batalla de Sora contra Roxas en la Estación del Despertar. En Kingdom Hearts coded, Data Roxas aparece ante Data Sora en la Estación del Despertar. En términos de jugabilidad, el propósito del descenso al corazón es servir como un tutorial, donde el jugador aprenderá los controles del juego, elegir cómo su personaje va a progresar en el juego y luchar contra el primer jefe. El jugador es guiado en este mundo por una inaudible e invisible "voz", cuya identidad es incierta. Para reforzar el entorno de ensueño del Descenso al Corazón, Sora, Roxas y Ventus llegan al mundo tras caer en un océano. Sin embargo, en vez de ahogarse, pueden respirar y del suelo donde caen salen múltiples palomas, revelando el Descenso al Corazón. En el caso de Roxas, este primer Descenso al Corazón no es más que un recuerdo de Sora. Roxas entra en su verdadero descenso tres días después. El Descenso al Corazón está compuesto de varias enormes pilares-vidrieras iluminadas conocidas como "Estaciones". Cada estación tiene un tono único, representa a un conjunto específico de personajes y tiene su propio papel específico en el tutorial. En el primer juego, hay un área adicional del Descenso al Corazón de Sora basada en las Islas del Destino. La música de fondo, "Dive into the Heart -Destati-", comienza inicialmente de forma tranquila y difícil de escuchar, pero su intensidad crece a medida que Sora o Roxas se acercan a la vidriera final, donde pelean contra una manifestación de la oscuridad de su corazón. Al final de la batalla, el Descenso al Corazón es consumido por la oscuridad que mana de él mismo, arrastrando a Sora o Roxas con él, pero ellos despiertan del sueño. Historia ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Estación para elegir personajesEstación de VentusEstación de Ventus y VanitasEstación final de VentusEstación de Sora Después del tutorial inicial del juego, el jugador entra en un Descenso al Corazón, donde se puede elegir con qué personaje se quiere continuar la historia: con Terra, Ventus o Aqua. Esta estación muestra los siemprejuntos de los tres amigos, pero es puramente una mecánica de juego. Cronológicamente, el Descenso al Corazón de Ventus, es el primero en ser visto, thumb|150px|Estación de Ventus incompletaque aparece incompleto debido que su corazón está roto. Es aquí donde Ventus entra en contacto con el recién nacido corazón de Sora y su estación se restaura. Ventus no vuelve al Descenso al Corazón hasta que involuntariamente se fusiona con Vanitas. La vidriera cambia de apariencia, con la presencia repentina de Vanitas. La estación de Ventus es bastante similar a la de Roxas, pero su vidriera tiene a un Ventus dormido, sin su Brisa Descarada, en Necrópolis de Llaves Espada. El círculo interno con emblemas, que por lo general contiene imágenes de los seres queridos del que duerme, contiene un estilo de flor de lis, que también aparece en los bordes de la columna. Cuando Ventus se fusiona con Vanitas, la estación de Ventus se modifica: Vanitas aparece frente a Ventus y ambos con sus llaves espada. La mitad de los círculos exteriores tienen el símbolo de los nescientes, mientras que la otra mitad tienen el emblema de la Marca de Maestro. El fondo es Necrópolis de Llaves Espada, llena de llaves espada abandonadas. El círculo interno con emblemas contiene siluetas de los llaveros de la llave espada χ, de Brisa Descarada y de Quid Vacuo. Después de que Ven derrote a Vanitas, su estación cambia a una forma similar a su aspecto original, con algunas modificaciones. Ventus porta su llave espada, la hombrera de su armadura y el emblema de la Marca de Maestro en el pecho. El círculo exterior con emblemas contiene el símbolo de la Marca de Maestro y el círculo interior varios siemprejuntos, lo que significa que ha recuperado el completo control de su corazón. Después de que Aqua deja a Ventus dentro de la Cámara del Despertar, su corazón se une con el del joven Sora, que aparece en su propio Descenso al Corazón. Su estación muestra el paisaje de las Islas del Destino en el fondo, con frutos Paopu y otros elementos que se encuentran en o alrededor de las islas. ''Kingdom Hearts'' 100px|Estación de Blancanieves100px|Estación de Cenicienta100px|Estación de las 3 restantes princesas100px|Estación de Aurora100px|Estación de Bella En el sueño de Sora, éste cae del cielo al mar, donde se sumerge y cae lentamente sobre el suelo del abismo que le rodea. Cuando pisa el suelo, la oscuridad de debajo de sus pies empieza a transformarse en palomas que vuelan lejos, mostrando una luminosa vidriera. Cada una de las estaciones en su Descenso al Corazón ilustran una o más de las princesas del corazón, así como los personajes relacionados con ellas. Las cuatro princesas que están claramente representadas están dormidas, quizás significando su estado de coma en Bastión Hueco. *La primera vidriera representa a Blancanieves junto con los siete enanitos, algunos los animales del bosque y la reina en su forma de bruja. Mientras que Blancanieves está dormida, todos los demás personajes aparecen despiertos. *La segunda vidriera representa a una dormida Cenicienta. *La tercera vidriera contiene tres siluetas de tres princesas, que representan a las tres princesas del corazón que aún no habían sido capturadas: Alicia, Yasmín, y Kairi. *La cuarta vidriera representa a Aurora durmiendo junto con las siluetas de Flora, Fauna y Primavera. *La quinta vidriera representa a Bella acompañada de Bestia y sus sirvientes. Mientras Bella y los sirvientes están dormidos, Bestia aparece despierto, lo que significa su libertad. En la primera vidriera o estación, se le pide caminar a Sora. Entonces aparecen tres armas: la espada de ensueño, el escudo de ensueño y el bastón de ensueño. El jugador debe escoger una de las armas y descartar otra. Su elección determina su especialidad, estadísticas iniciales y el crecimiento de sus habilidades durante todo el juego. Después de la elección, la estación se rompe y Sora cae en la segunda vidriera, donde por primera vez se encuentra con las sombras y el jugador aprende sobre la lucha y las recompensas. La estación se hunde en la oscuridad y Sora despierta en la tercera vidriera, donde se le enseña al jugador la manera de examinar e interactuar con los objetos. Al abrir un cofre del tesoro, mover una caja y destruir un barril, se materializa una puerta que conduce a una versión de sueño de las Islas del Destino, donde Sora se reúne con facsímiles de sus amigos Tidus, Wakka y Selphie, que le hacen preguntas enigmáticas que determinarán con qué facilidad ganará experiencia durante el juego. En la cuarta vidriera, Sora es atacado de nuevo por las sombras, pero después de derrotarlas aparece el primer punto de guardado, así como unas escaleras. Sin embargo, éstas se van desvaneciendo conforme Sora sube, atrapándolo en la quita estación. Mientras Sora se acerca a una luz extraña, su sombra crece y se convierte en su Lado Oscuro y, a pesar de que lo vence, la oscuridad le traga y Sora despierta de su sueño en las Islas del Destino. La misteriosa puerta vuelve aparece en el mundo real, esta vez en las Islas del Destino cuando el mundo es atacado por los sincorazón, revelando que en realidad es la cerradura de las islas. Reaparece por última vez en el descanso final en el Fin del Mundo, pero esta vez contiene la confrontación final con Ansem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad y Kingdom Hearts en sí. Curiosamente, el orden de las estaciones de las tres primeras princesas durmientes refleja el orden en que Ventus visita sus respectivos mundos en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' 100px|Estación de la Serenidad100px|La primera Estación de la Llamada100px|La segunda Estación de la Llamada100px|La tercera Estación de la Llamada100px|Estación del Despertar En el tercer día de su historia, Roxas se encuentra con unos umbríos. Después de luchar contra ellos, Roxas aparece en su Descenso al Corazón. Al igual que Sora, su descenso consta de cinco vidrieras, pero cada una de ellas muestran la misma imagen de Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald y Goofy en las Islas del Destino y las vidrieras se separan en tres estaciones. Los ojos de Sora están cerrados, dando a entender que está dormido, mientras que Kairi y Riku los tienen abiertos, mostrando que están despiertos. Extrañamente, Donald y Goofy aparecen con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que también están dormidos. thumb|220px|Roxas antes de luchar contra Penumbra Espinosa Roxas aparece en la Estación de la Serenidad (やすらぎ の 園 Yasuragi no Sono ), donde se elige entre la Espada de Ensueño, Escudo de Ensueño y Bastón de Ensueño. Si bien esta elección determina el orden en que se aprenden las habilidades, el arma que elijas se transforma inmediatamente en la Cadena del Reino (esto es diferente que en el original Descenso al Corazón de Kingdom Hearts, ya que no tiene que renunciar a nada a cambio por su arma). Roxas pasa a través de una puerta que el lleva a la Estación de la Llamada '(いざない の 園 ''Izanai no Sono ), que consta de tres vidrieras conectadas por escaleras flotantes. Allí Roxas se encuentra con varios umbríos y el jugador aprende acerca de los comandos de reacción y los tesoros. Pasando por otra puerta, entra en la '''Estación del Despertar (めざめ の 園 Mezame no Sono ) y se le aparece una versión de sí mismo con su abrigo negro, que pronto se convierte en su Penumbra Espinosa. Muy similar a Descenso al Corazón de Sora, después de derrotar a la Penumbra Espinosa, Roxas y su Descenso al Corazón son consumidos por la oscuridad, pero a diferencia de Sora, Roxas es rescatado por Naminé en el último momento. Mucho más tarde, cuando Sora llega a los Rascacielos de los Recuerdos, Roxas despierta dentro de él y lo lleva a la Estación del Despertar, donde lucha y hacen las paces el uno con el otro. Este escenario se repite en el Gruta de la Evocación al luchar contra la réplica de datos de Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' 100px|Estación de Blancanieves100px|Estación de las 3 restantes princesas Data Sora aparece en la versión digital del Descenso al Corazón que es prácticamente el mismo que el descenso del Sora real. Él se encuentra allí con Data Roxas, pero no lo reconoce antes de que desaparezca, y más tarde lo confunde con Data Riku. Al igual que en Kingdom Hearts, a Data Sora se le da a elegir entre la Espada de Ensueño, el Escudo de Ensueño y el Bastón de Ensueño y debe rechazar otra de las armas. La elección que el jugador haga también afecta a los comandos con los que comienza Data Sora. Sin embargo, debido a la reprogramación de Chip y Chop, al portar una de las armas de Ensueño estas se convierten inmediatamente en la llave espada, como en el Descenso de Roxas. Después de luchar contra varias sombras, Data Sora entra en la misma puerta por la que entró Sora en su Descenso al Corazón, pero esta puerta le lleva directamente a unas Islas del Destino de datos, en lugar de una versión de sueño. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' 100px Después de caer en el sueño más profundo de la oscuridad, el corazón de Sora llega a su propia estación. El corazón de Ventus le sigue, dándole a Sora la Armadura de Ventus para protegerlo de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, cuando Riku entra en el corazón de Sora para despertarlo de su sueño, la armadura se convierte en una pesadilla contra quien lucha Riku. Cuando Riku derrota a la pesadilla, la armadura se rompe, liberando a Sora. La oscuridad que envolvía a Sora se disipa. Riku coge la llave espada que Sora dejó caer y la utiliza para desbloquear la Cerradura Dormida del corazón de Sora. En un destello de luz, Riku de repente se encuentra en una réplica de las Islas del Destino al atardecer. Al caminar por la playa, Riku se encuentra con Roxas, Ventus y Xion, y cada uno le hace una pregunta diferente: "¿De que tienes tanto miedo?", "¿Qué es lo que te importa más que cualquier otra cosa?", y "¿Qué deseas?" Después de contestar a cada una de las preguntas, otro destello brillante de luz sucede, y Riku se encuentra en la misma playa, donde ve un mensaje en una botella en la arena. Cuando Riku la recoge, una versión digitalizada de Ansem el Sabio aparece, dentro del corazón de Sora, junto con los datos de sus investigaciones. Ansem el Sabio reflexiona sobre la fuerza del corazón de Sora y la teoriza que Sora tiene el poder de ayudar y salvar a la gente que se creía perdida para siempre. Lo único que necesita hacer Sora es ser él mismo e ir a donde sea que le lleve el corazón. El resto está dentro de los datos de la botella que Riku acababa de encontrar. Ansem el Sabio entonces revela que Sora ya ha despertado. La derrota de la Armadura de Ventus Pesadilla liberó a Sora y el responder a las preguntas de Roxas, Ventus y Xion lo despertó. Agradeciendo a Ansem el Sabio, Riku invoca a la llave espada de Sora y se prepara para irse, pero Ansem el Sabio lo detiene, preguntando por su nombre. Riéndose, Riku recuerda la última vez que él le había hecho esa misma pregunta. Después de responderle, Riku sale hacia el mundo exterior. ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' 100px Al comienzo del juego, el jugador se encuentra en la estación donde debe escoger una Unión (Unicornis, Leopardos, Anguis, Ursus o Vulpeus). Tras la elección, la estación se envuelve en oscuridad, pero pronto es disipada gracias a la luz que desprende la llave espada Luz de las Estrellas, que lleva al jugador a Albaburgo. Personajes Sora en KH2.png|Sora Roxas_kh2.png|Roxas Data_Sora.png|Data Sora DataRoxas.png|Data Roxas VEN1.png|Ventus Vanitas_(Sin_Máscara) - Render.png|Vanitas 200px-KH2-Riku_cg.png|Riku Xion_KHD.png|Xion Ansem_the_Wise.png|Ansem el Sabio Nightmare_Armor.png|''Armadura de Ventus Pesadilla'' Enemigos Sincorazón Incorpóreos Terrores Otros Curiosidades thumb|200px|Descenso al Corazón en Chain of Memories *Durante el desarrollo de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, se tenía pensado originalmente que el mundo apareciese, pero al final fue eliminado. *En Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, aparecen estaciones similares en las batallas contra enemigos como Larxene, Axel, Falso Riku, etc. *En las batallas contra las Esencias Intangibles de Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, se lucha en estaciones similares. *En la batalla contra la Replica Data de Roxas , se lucha contra este en Descenso al Corazón. Notas y referencias en:Dive to the Heart fr:Palier de l'Éveil de:Ort des Erwachens Categoría:Mundos Categoría:Mundos (Kh2) Categoría:Mundos (Kh) Categoría:Mundos (Kh Birth by Sleep) Categoría:Mundos Kingdom Hearts III